Dribbles on Paper
by My Fleeting Touch
Summary: Drabble 03: Disneyland, the happiest place on earth to hyperactive children and thrill junkies, turned into a nightmare as soon as you were paired up with a guy who kicked puppies and made those Disney villains look weak. NxM R
1. Drabble01: Partners in Crime

_**Dribbles on Paper**_

Drabble 01:

_Partners in Crime_

_--_

Mikan Sakura was on a mission; observe and protect best friend Agent Hotel (a.k.a Hotaru Imai) from advances from Agent Romeo (a.k.a Ruka Nogi).

As much as she loved Ruka, as a friend of course, her best friend was Hotaru and they had never been separated by a male of their species – even though another of their friends, Natsume Hyuuga, told them that she and Hotaru were probably a different species of human entirely. Mikan Sakura wouldn't have minded that actually.

But yes, the point was that it was a very new experience for the both of them – even if Hotaru seemed chilled about it, Mikan was pretty that her best friend was about as spastic as she was – or so she thought.

Hotaru, however, wore a stoic expression no matter what the situation, so it was kind of hard to tell.

Mikan peeked at the couple on their way to central town through the gaps in the bushes. In a voice she thought casual she murmured into a microphone, "Agent November, they have boarded the bus – which shall be leaving soon – and then, as ninja-like as possible, Agent November and Agent Mike shall follow. Do you copy? Over."

--

Natsume Hyuuga could not believe that he was doing this.

How on earth did he, the person who was as stubborn as mule, get pulled into yet another of Mikan Sakura's stupid, idiotic, stupid plans _again? _He was getting too soft. Those bloody puppy-dog eyes – it wasn't because they were cute, because they were anything but, but it was because they were so god damn annoying that _he_ had to agree to go along with it.

It had also seemed that Mikan Sakura, now sixteen years old, was under the delusion that she was some sort of spy.

She had insisted that she call all of them by military code names, or agent names as she named them, during these 'missions'.

If anyone knew anything about missions it was he, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hey idiot, don't be stupid – you aren't exactly fit enough to chase after a bus. Just leave them and just go back to school," he sniped back at her through the com system.

There was a moment of static before her voice crackled through, "It's Agent Mike to you, Agent November, and are you implying something? Over."

He snorted, she'd set herself up for this one, "Yes, I'm implying that you're a fat cow, idiot."

He could almost hear her brain exploding with anger over the come, not that it was hard to hear her frustration given that they were basically opposite sides of a tree. "_Why you—_Agent Mike requests that Agent November restrains from insults as they are _supposed_ to be _working together_ on this mission as this is both their best friends that they are observing. _Do you copy_? Over."

Natsume sighed, ruffling his hand through his raven hair. "Couldn't you have asked some other idiots to do this instead? Like Koko and Permy, or what's-their-names?"

"_Agent Kilo _and _Agent Sierra _are off spending some quality time _together_," Mikan emphasized the 'spy names' of Koko and Sumire, poking her head around the tree to glare at him. "And…Agent…Nonoko, and Agent Alpha are off buying cooking stuff or something." She frowned as she realised that Natsume and Nonoko both started with the same letter. "Over."

"So what your basically saying is that we are the only two creeping around bushes and spying on other people," Natsume said slowly, "You have a warped sense of what a date is, 'Agent Mike'."

"_This is not a date,_" Mikan spat through the microphone. Natsume shrugged, whatever. Ruka did tell him that unless he spelt it out, the dense Mikan Sakura would never know.

Know what? Well – it's kind of obvious.

"Agent Mike informs Agent November that the bus is leaving, let's move, move, move! Over!" Mikan Sakura darted from the bushes, before Natsume could pull her back, with all the grace of a drunk elephant. "Come on Agent November!"

Natsume ground his teeth; he could just imagine this idiot being run over if he didn't go with her. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her along the road towards central town. "Come on then idiot, if you are so insistent on stalking your best friend whilst she's on a date!"

"Agent Mike would like to remind Agent November that they are supposed to move inconspicuously as they are currently being stared at. Over."

--

They were at a café, eating what looked like a slice of mud cake and drinking a couple of lattes.

Well, Hotaru and Ruka were that is. The agent couple, Mikan and Natsume however, were staring at them through a bush – well Mikan was at least, Natsume was staring at his agent partner.

"This is stupid," he said for about the seventeenth time, watching Mikan's hazel eyes dart to meet his own crimson orbs. "If you want to spy on them, shouldn't we just act as if we happened to go to central town to and eat at the café?"

"No that's a stupid idea, everyone would think that we are together! Agent Hotel looks after Agent Mike in spy-like ways, so Agent Mike intends to be a good friend and do the same," she pouted, "It's just – Agent Hotel just did this without telling Agent Mike."

Natsume's breath caught in her throat, "Are you jealous?" The thought of the girl he liked liking his best friend didn't appeal to him very much at all.

"Well of course I am!" Natsume could've cried – except that would've completely ruined his manliness but Mikan went on. "I mean, Agent Hotel is Agent Mike's best friend but Agent Romeo has to go and snatch her away! Agent November should keep better control over his best friend. And Agent Hotel and Agent Mike made a promise that they'd grow up and do things at the same time – but now she has a date and Agent Mike doesn't!"

Oh. Natsume stared at the girl like she was stupid – and she was really. "Oh look! Agent Hotel and Agent Romeo are now headed towards counter – why is Agent Romeo paying for all the food? Agent Mike doesn't understand."

Yes, she really was an idiot. Dense and stupid – Natsume knew what he had to do to make her understand.

"Agent November has made the observation that Agent Mike has no experience what-so-ever in dating and she may be unable to complete this mission properly. However, Agent November offers to take Agent Mike on a date, so that she may gain that experience and therefore, next time, she may be able to observe and protect Agent Hotel properly," he said in a monotone through the com, "Do you copy, Agent Mike? Over."

Mikan had a look of pure surprise over her face as she transferred Natsume's words, "As Agent November has shown that he can indeed speak 'spy speak' after all, Agent Mike feels she has no choice but to accept. Over."

"Agent November feels that this is great,"

--

Hotaru Imai grinned triumphantly as she glanced over her shoulder to see Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, dressed completely in black, having tea at a café.

She was going to make millions in rabbits.

Millions.

--

"Hey Anna, why did Hotaru blackmail us not to accept Mikan's offer to go on a spy mission? I thought she was like, totally into that stuff."

--

"I can't believe Imai threatened to send a picture of me drooling on the bus if I didn't go with _you_ to central town!"

"It's okay curly-perm, the feeling is almost mutual. Almost."

--

"Agent Mike suggests that Agent November _does not get any ideas_, as this is just for training."

"…"

--

End of Drabble 01.

**Drabbles are so much fun to right because you don't have to think of extending the plot for another sixteen chapters or so…**

**Please read and review :]**

**Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**My Fleeting Touch xx**


	2. Drabble02: Facebook does to us

_**Dribbles on Paper**_

Drabble 02:

_This is what Facebook does to us _

--

**Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Koko Yome **and **5 other friends **have joined Harry Potter and the Bad Pickup Lines  
_2 minutes ago _– Join this group

--

"Oi, polkadots," The usual greeting startled me out of my book. I didn't need to look around to know that it was Natsume Hyuuga trying to get my attention – once again. He had become quite annoying over the past week – must be his teenage hormones raging out of control. Sixteen years old and, though he may not be as socially awkward as he was in his prime, he was still as infuriating.

"_What _is it _now_?" I snapped, desperate to get back to my book – which happened to be _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ if you were wondering – the new fad at Gakuen Alice, it'd take too long to explain the whole story.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said soberly – yes, the was quite a feat after last night's party, Mochu's I think it was. I blinked at him – was he, the guy who generally burnt books, quoting from _Harry Potter_? It would've worked, except…

"No, Natsume, that's in the next book," I told him deliberately slowly, just so I'd try and get to that boy's hormone-enraged mind. "This is _Harry Potter_ _and the Chamber of Secrets, _that quote is in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ Still, I'm impressed you even know a quote from _Harry Potter._ Good job. Now will you let me get back to my book?" I started to walk again.

"I don't need the mirror of Erised to know that you're everything I desire," Natsume called after me. Yeah, yeah…wait- _what?! _My head whipped around as I gazed sternly at Hyuuga's slightly mischievous sneer. I take what I said before back – there is now frigging way this kid is sober.

"Firstly, Natsume Hyuuga, the mirror of Erised was in the first book – not the second, I see you that you still fail to actually notice that I'm reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_ and secondly," my voice rose an octave. "_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW?!"_

Yes, Gakuen Alice was going to need to get some new windows after that.

Natsume's face screwed up in concentration before he suggested in an oh-so innocent voice, "Wanna practice making what looks like a mandrake?"

"Hyuuga, are you drunk?" I asked him cautiously, too scared to go near the alcohol-affected teenager. I'm actually seriously afraid he might rape me now.

He frowned, "I don't think so. Why? Did you slip some firewhiskey into my drink last night, or are you just getting hotter?"

I can honestly say that I preferred the socially awkward ten-year-old boy Natsume used to be.

I hate puberty.

--

Hotaru was anything but sympathetic.

"You've got a boyfriend Mikan! Just remind him of that," she referred to my four month boyfriend, Kai Moko, who was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh yeah!" Sometimes, Hotaru had brilliant ideas, simply brilliant.

"That'll be twenty rabbits for that piece of advice." It was a pity though, that it _always_ came with a price.

--

"Hey," It was Tuesday morning and once again the hormonal ipig greeted me.

I spent a second rolling my eyes before I turned towards the direction of the voice. He was sitting at one of the cafeteria tables with his band of goons – each on grinning wolfishly. Beside me, my friend Sumire hissed with frustration as she spotted one of his friends – Koko Yome. "That bastard kept trying to pick me up!" She snarled under her breath at me.

"Trust me, Sumire, I feel your pain," I muttered back to her, before I turned my attention to the Pig and Co. "What is it now, Hyuuga?"

"Are you a dementor? Because you just took my breath away," trust Natusme Hyuuga to shout a Harry Potter pick up line across the entire cafeteria. Heads were turning, everywhere, but I was kind of used to it – heads always spun whenever I talked to Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume," I sighed bringing my fingers up to my temples and began to rub them in stress. "You do know that I, well I dunno, _have a boyfriend?_"

It was at this point that Natsume got up from his chair and started to head towards me – a gleam that seemed alien in his eyes, I for one had never seen it before. Was he actually starting to act seriously?

If this worked I'd give Hotaru an extra fifty rabbits.

He was so close that I could feel his breath fanning across my face in almost angry puffs. He bent down to whisper in my ear, "I know you're taken, but if I had a time-turner, you'd be mine." His voice was rough and fierce – sending shivers down my spine.

"Natsume, did you go partying again last night?" I squeaked, trying to shuffle back again. "Honestly man, you have to stop drinking – it's driving both of us crazy and you'll regret it when your liver turns to mush."

"Why is it whenever I say something slightly out of context everyone thinks I'm drunk," it was himself he was talking to this time as he pulled away. "I don't even drink!"

I sighed in relief, "So you're going to stop now yeah?" I asked hopefully.

The cheeky glint was back in his eye as he stared down at me, "You don't have to say "Luminos Maxima" to turn me on. See ya later, polka, I'll get you one day soon." He turned and raised a hand in the air in farewell before returning to his idiot friends.

Spoke to soon. It was going to be a long week.

--

**Wednesday**

"Hey Polka, not even Veritaserum could make me express how much I'm truly attracted to you."

"Where on earth do you even get all these pick up lines Natsume? I-fail-at-getting-girls dot com?"

--

**Thursday**

"Did you use Relashio? 'Cause there's sparks between us!"

"It's called a Bunsen burner Natsume, the only sparks between us are purely science."

"So you are admitting there is chemistry between us?"

--

**Friday**

"Are you a bogart? 'Cause I have a fear of hot girls."

"Wouldn't that make you gay or something?"

"Yeah, I have to admit, I thought that one was a bit dodgy as well, but no I am not gay."

--

**Saturday**

**FlameCaster: **If I were a Seeker and you were a Snitch, would you let me catch you?

**SakuraPetals: **How'd you get my msn?

**SakuraPetals: **And that's a no by the way.

**FlameCaster: **Imai's boyfriend.

--

**Sunday**

**RukaNogi: **Hey Natsume how's it going?

**FlameCaster:** Hn.

**RukaNogi: **Ah, the not-really-that-great Hn.

**SakuraPetals has joined the conversation.**

**FlameCaster: **Hey Polka, are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?

**SakuraPetals:** …

**SakuraPetals has left the conversation.**

**FlameCaster:** …

**RukaNogi: **I suggest you give up, mate.

--

Mondays were the bane of my frigging life.

I didn't exactly want to go back to maths classes, English classes, science classes and whatever especially after what happened yesterday. I glanced up into the window and noticed how puffy my eyes looked. Nobody'd fall for the – I stayed up reading too late last night excuse. I sighed, returning to pick at my breakfast.

"Hey polka!" Oh did, I mention that I didn't exactly want to hear Natsume's stupid pick up lines either? I didn't have to glance up to know he was probably strolling over with that stupid smirk plastered all over his face like paint on a wall. He crouched down beside me, "You're being awfully quiet today."

"Must be a change for you, huh?" I asked, my voice suspiciously high pitched. "Having our roles change from primary school given that you are now the noisy one and I'm the social retard. Now can you just leave me alone? I'm trying to read!"

"Oh yeah, reading," he snorted, "reading the book that is upside down."

Stupid self. I had no come back for that so I glanced up at him in panic and just began to stutter stupidly, "W-well that's because…uhh…umm, m-me and Sumire have a…errr…dare, who can read the whole book upsid—."

"What happened?" his voice was the most serious it had been all month. He was staring at my eyes and I noticed in his reflective crimson orbs that he could also see the puffy redness of crying. His face was tense – as if he could kill someone where they stood. This was the Natsume I knew, I missed.

"I…" Dear lord, I was about to pour my whole heart out to him. Control yourself Mikan! This guy has just been annoying you for the past week with stupid pick up lines! I stood abruptly and fled – drowning out his voice calling out for me.

--

I found myself at th- _our_ sakura tree, puffing like it was nobody's business.

"Long time no see," I smiled painfully, sliding down its trunk to the soft earth and comforting grass at its roots. I dared to close my eyes and just relax for a few minutes.

"I'd come here every day you know," his voice – he'd managed to follow me out here. How come I hadn't managed to feel his presence? Maybe it was the very essence of this place – it drove my body back to its childhood obliviousness. "Every day since we left elementary school – I'd come here and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For you," his voice changed and became harsher, "But you never came. Didn't it also hurt for you to be in a different class or was I the only one feeling anything here?"

"I never asked you to wait for me,"

"Not out loud you didn't,"

"Natsume…" why was he being so bloody unfair? Hateful tears started to leak from my eyes – those soft trembles wracking her body, silently betraying me. I felt his body heat move so it was right beside me.

"Mikan," he hadn't used my name in ages. Whenever he did it always struck a cord in my heart.

"He _dumped_ me, Natsume!" I sobbed into my skirt, "He _dumped_ me, just yesterday! He accused me of _cheating on him_ with _you_ and I found out he'd been cheating on me for about a month now! I thought we'd be together for ages, it just seemed to work so well."

A warm arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me against Natsume – I could sense the anger rolling off of him in waves. He didn't say anything – just like the socially awkward Natsume I used to know in primary school.

We sat there for what seemed like forever and my tears eventually ran dry.

"Never liked him," Natsume muttered finally.

"You don't like anyone," I mumbled into his shirt.

"How dense can you get?" He asked me, irritated, "Do you think those pick up lines were just a joke?"

I stared up at him in shock, "Well they were, weren't they? Nobody'd use pick up lines seriously? Nobody sane would take them seriously either!"

I watched, fascinated as a slight embarrassed blush covered Natsume's face, "_Oh my god _Natsume, which idiot told you that pick up lines, Harry Potter ones no less, were the way to pick up girls?"

"Mochu, at his party," muttered Natsume, "and he went up to this girl to demonstrate – seemed to work."

I snorted, "Only on complete bimbos, and you thought it'd work on _me_? Natsume Hyuuga," I laughed, "You are the most socially awkward person I have ever met, even Yuu is less socially awkward than you!"

He smirked, recovering from his almost fatally embarrassing moment, "Your smile's like expelliarmus: simple but disarming."

"Yurk, cheesiness overload! Where on earth do you find all these? Because," I glanced at him, "Although you are a brilliant person, I can never see you coming up with Harry Potter pick up lines."

His actual smile, a rarity as it was, was breath taking and he captured my hand and leaned in close to whisper two words against my lips.

"Join Facebook."

--

**Mikan Sakura** has joined facebook. Hey guys :D  
**View all 12 comments.  
****Sumire Shouda: **About bloody time!  
**Hotaru Imai: **Ruka, you owe one hundred rabbits after losing this bet.  
_13 minutes ago_ – Comment - Like

**Mikan Sakura **and **Natsume Hyuuga** are now in a relationship.  
_11 minutes ago _– Comment - Like  
**Ruka Nogi, Koko Yome, Hotaru Imai **and **7 other friends** like this status.  
**View All 20 comments  
****Koko Yome:** see, if it worked for him, it can work for me too! :)  
**Ruka Nogi: **I wouldn't bet on it.

**Mikan Sakura **has joined the group Harry Potter and the Bad Pickup Lines  
_3 minutes ago _– Comment – Like

Show 7 familiar posts

--

**End of Drabble 02**

**That was so much fun to write – pick up lines, LOL. Anyway, please review, I love reviews. Don't you?**

**My Fleeting Touch xx**


	3. Drabble03: Happiest Place on Earth

_**Dribbles on Paper**_

Drabble 03:

_The Happiest Place on Earth_

_

* * *

_

"Ms. Sakura, if you could please wipe that impertinent scowl off your face – you're going to the happiest place on earth."

Disneyland, the happiest place on earth to hyperactive children and thrill junkies, turned into a nightmare as soon as you were paired up with a guy who kicked puppies and made those Disney villains look weak. With the entrance of this evil character, the flowers would die, children would cry and Disneyland would soon turn into Nightmareland – home to the evil overlord, Natsume Hyuuga.

He'd have the villains as his servants.

I grumbled as I glared out the window. Trust me to get the worst luck of all and manage to pick out Natsume's name from the 'partner' box. I wanted to be with Hotaru and Anna and Nonoko and anybody but Natsume Hyuuga and his cronies. If the teacher had just let us all pick our own partners then everybody would be happy and it really would be the happiest place on earth!

Sumire, of course, begged to differ, "You're stuck with the most _drool-worthy_ guy in the entire grade – no, the _entire_ school! I don't know what you're complaining about! I'm stuck with _Koko_ of all people!" She'd exclaimed over the phone the night before, to which I replied that at least Koko was funny. Natsume wouldn't know a joke if it danced in front of him naked, wearing a sombrero.

Beside me, Natsume seethed, he wasn't exactly pleased with the arrangements either. You know what? Forget about Disneyland turning into Nightmareland – it'd just burn under Natsume's wrath. "I can't believe this!" I moaned in despair.

His crimson eyes turned to me, "I'm not exactly over the moon about this _either_, you know? You'll want to go on every single baby ride there is and then want to sit down in a candy shop that's completely pink and demand a strawberry milkshake."

"You'll probably burn it all before we even get to go anywhere!"

"I've considered it," he muttered, turning away. _This guy was impossible!_ I don't see how Sumire could possibly like him – true he was good-looking but his attitude was beyond annoying. I munched on my box of pocky in irritation – this was going to be hell.

The train slowed to a halt and the teacher announced, "We're here! Everyone grab your bags and your partner and get off quickly otherwise you'll get lost." I slung my bag over my shoulder and felt a hang grab my arm. I raised my eyebrow at Natsume, who gave a combination of a smirk and a blank look back at me.

"Can't have you getting lost can we?" he said, pulling me off the train.

"Natsume, I'm seventeen, not ten," I growled, "I'm hardly going to get lost." He snorted at that, making me angrier if anything. What a brat.

"Alright," the teacher turned to us as we stopped right inside the entrance of Disneyland, "Now, you can split up into your partners and go exploring, remember to get back here by five o'clock so we can watch the light show."

Hell was about to begin.

I watched as Sumire dragged Koko over to join Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko and Anna. _So lucky_, they were obviously going to go and explore together. I gazed longingly at them, hoping that Natsume would get the hint and we could go over and join them. He got the hint alright and sighed heavily, taking my arm again and pulling in the opposite direction, "Come on."

"Hey!" I protested as the group got farther and farther out of sight, "Natsume! Why couldn't we join them? Ruka and Koko were with them you know?"

"You want to join up with a blackmailing queen, two giggling twins and a crazy perm girl?" Natsume gave me this incredulous look, "No way."

"They're my friends, you know!"

"Yeah, and they'll only go to places they want to go to. I feel sorry for the guys with them," he snapped back at me.

"Jeez," I said, yanking me arm out of his grip, "I get it already. You're such a kid, Natsume."

"And you're not?" he grumbled. "Where do you want to go?"

I blinked; I wasn't expecting him to ask where I wanted to go. "Uh, how about we go over to that roller-coaster over there?"

"That one?" Natsume sounded slightly surprised. "You want to go on _that one?_" The Wild, Wild west roller-coaster was a complete tangle, but I didn't want Natsume to think I was a chicken who only liked little kids' rides. Just looking at the roller-coaster made me feel a little ill.

"Yes!" I said, swallowing my fears, "I want to go on that one." Natsume rolled his eyes and started off in the direction of the roller-coaster with me in tow.

* * *

"You are an idiot."

Not quite the words you want to hear after you've just thrown up and recovered from a faint. I would have preferred an 'are you all right?' or a 'we can just sit here for a while until you feel better if you want?' We're talking about Natsume Hyuuga here though. I pouted, wiping my face with a damp cloth that Hyuuga got from the medical station nearby. "Shut up," I mumbled.

"I remember asking 'what do you want to go on?' not 'which ride don't you want to go on?' You screamed throughout the entire thing, it's a miracle that I can hear at all," Natsume grunted. "You are an idiot."

"Jeez, _I'm sorry_, okay? I thought you might want to go on a roller coaster like that! Sorry for considering your feelings, I'll remember not to do it again."

There was something in Natsume's eyes when he looked at me, "Well, I didn't want to go on a roller coaster like that, my ears almost started bleeding from all the screaming and then you almost threw up on me."

"Fine," I said in exasperation, "You choose the next ride then!"

He looked around for a while before nodding in a direction, "How about that one then?"

I squeaked as I saw yet another tangle of a roller coaster, "_That one?_"

Natsume gave an almost sinister grin out of the corner of my eye, "Yes, that one. Let's go," he pulled me up from my sitting position and had to drag me in the direction of the roller coaster. This guy was evil. Suddenly we took a little turn and end up outside a different ride. I blinked up at the title.

I stared at him, "Natsume… the scenic tour of the jungle is a kid's ride."

"No it isn't," he said, going up to join the line, which was only about two people long, "Come on."

He had to be lying; he couldn't want to go on this ride could he? Well, there seemed to be no stopping him, so I followed him into the line. Within moments we were on a little boat, touring a man-made jungle.

"Would you stop laughing?" he turned to me irritated.

"Sorry," I giggled, "I just never thought I'd see the day that _Natsume Hyuuga_ would ride a kids' ride about touring a jungle. I have to get a picture of this and send it to Hotaru!" I quickly snapped a photo but Natsume took my mobile phone out of my hands before I could send it and deleted it. "Hey!" I pouted, "You're no fun."

"Confiscated for the rest of the day," he replied nonchalantly.

"That's my phone!"

"I know."

"Why are you such a bully?" I scowled, crossing my arms, "You haven't changed, Natsume!"

This time his eyes met mine directly, "Neither have you."

I huffed, trying to ignore the redness creeping up to my ears. "Except, you aren't exactly doing what I had expected you to do," I admitted, "I had expected you to burn down all the happy rides, become the tyrant king of Disneyland, rename it Nightmareland, and have all the villains as you servants."

I heard a chuckle emit from him, "Who ever said that I won't do that?"

"I do," I replied.

"Oh great," he said sarcastically, "The great idiot has spoken and her word shall be my command."

"Hey!"

"Even if I did do that, what would you be in this 'Nightmareland'?"

"A torture victim, obviously," I said in all seriousness, "Someone that you'd inflict pain on for entertainment."

There seemed to be a brief flash of hurt in his, but it was gone in a second, maybe I'd imagined it, "Do you really think I'd do that."

"Well come on, you hate me, why wouldn't you?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again and a stubborn, painfully indifferent look settled uneasily onto his face. "You'd never be allowed to leave my service. Ever," he said.

"Well as if you'd let me live long anyway," I shrugged.

"We two alone will sing like bird i'th'cage." He muttered under breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"But that was Shakespeare!" I exclaimed, "King Lear! How do you know that? You never show up in English!"

He rolled his eyes, "Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?"

"Why'd you say it anyway?" I asked, confused.

Natsume didn't say anything; he just looked with one of his looks as the ride came to an end. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the boat and took me over to a nearby candy shop. "Stay here, I'll be back," he said.

"Hey! Where are you going Natsume?"

* * *

He was taking forever.

Honestly, I swear stars have died and been reborn in the space of time he was taking. I groaned, lounging around in the seat. I was starving – maybe I should just go and get some fault. If he got lost, well, then _I'd _have to find him or we'd both get in trouble. I trudged in the direction he'd gone.

Maybe he'd left me to find some of his _real_ friends. I swallowed down a weight in my throat. _Jesus, _why was I getting upset? I was finally rid of the evil overlord, Natsume! Honestly, where could've that boy have gone?

"Sakura!" A familiar voice called to me from not too far off. I turned to see Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire and Koko. "Where's Natsume? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He's run off!" I exclaimed, getting more and more frustrated by the second. "I don't suppose you've seen him have you?"

"Would you like to come with us?" He asked in a kinder voice, but I shook my head.

"No, thanks Ruka, but I have to find him."

"Sakura," Ruka said suddenly before hesitating, "Natsume… he's been put under a lot of pressure by a few others lately. Don't blame him, please."

Blame him for what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "What has that got to do with me?" Ruka hung his head, shame burning into his face. I felt a feeling rise to my throat, "I've got to go."

I tore away from him and stormed through the crowd. I had to find Natsume. _I had to find him now._ I rounded the corner, only to duck back again as there was a thud as Natsume hit a wall. "You haven't lived up to our agreement yet, Hyuuga," came an ominous voice not too far away. There was another sickening thud as a fist hit Hyuuga's face. "I wanted you to bring Sakura down, or have you gone all buttery and soft again after spending just a _couple_ of hours with your old friend." There was another sickening thud as a fist connected with Natsume's face.

"She's not my friend," Natsume coughed and I felt a pain and rejection swell in my throat.

"So why haven't you finished your end of the agreement? We'd agreed that if you brought down Sakura and given her over to me, then I'd stop bullying little Ruka Nogi."

"Because-," Suddenly a hand clapped around my mouth, muffling my scream and cutting Natsume off as the brute dragged me into view.

"Caught this one listening in," he grumbled, "What should we do with her?" Natsume's eyes widened in panic – an expression that looked out of place on his face. The boy who'd been talking to him was one or two years older and not at all what I had expected. He looked smart, slightly nerdy even, but surrounding him were gorilla-like 'friends' that made up for his lack of a fierce demeanor. He chuckled.

"Well, well, well, Miss Sakura, just who'd we'd been talking about. I'm Ichi Morikawa." he greeted me. "How do you feel about Hyuuga's little betrayal? Let her go," he motioned to the brute who'd silenced me. The boy dropped me to the floor. Morikawa offered me a pale hand.

"Don't touch me!" I spat.

He chuckled, "That's no way for you to speak, Miss Sakura. You are at our mercy."

"What'd you do to Ruka? What did you do to Natsume?" I yelled at him.

"Natsume and I have a deal, little kitten," Morikawa's voice was dangerous. "He'd trade you over for his own skin and for his friend. He even purposefully picked out your name for this trip as to get closer to you."

"He's done it then. I'm right here," my voice sounded strange to my own ears. "So just leave him and Ruka alone."

"Yes, you are here," he smirked. "Well Natsume, it looks like the deal is complete."

But Natsume had stood up and pulled back a fist to smash Morikawa in the face. Morikawa's 'friends' started towards us, "Don't come any closer." Natsume ignited fire around their feet and reached for my arm but I scrambled away. "Mikan?"

"So all this time," I gasped, "All this time, you were only pretending to be nice so I would come along with you."

He frowned, "No, Mi-."

"I can't believe you," I got to my feet and fled.

I didn't think he'd run after me. I'd been such a fool, thinking for a moment that Natsume could actually be my friend again, like when we were in primary school. As if, that guy went around making deals with dangerous groups, promising to give them something that he can't.

Suddenly his hand wrapped around my arm. "Mother of God, woman, you should start a track and field club at school," his voice gasped from behind me. "When did you get so fast?"

My eye twitched, he'd chased after me to _comment on my running_. "_Excuse me_?" I exclaimed, "Isn't this the part where you hug me and tell me how everything's changed because you're actually in love with me?"

He blinked, "That's too cliché."

"Ugh, whatever," I threw my hands up in the air. "I'm so over this. _Director!_ Change my acting partner please because as cute as he may be, he refuses to keep to the script."

There was a laugh from behind us as Ruka and Hotaru had found us, "What's this? Some sort of new movie?"

"You bet," I winked at them, "It's called _Nightmareland_, and I'm the innocent little girl who gets scared and lost in it, and this guy is the Evil King Natsume. He's far eviller than any of the Disney Villains you've ever met."

Natsume laughed quietly, "Don't be fooled by this one though. She becomes the Evil Queen Mikan of Nightmareland."

"_Excuse me?_ I would totally be the Benevolant Queen and transform the whole Nightmareland into like, Dreamland or something stupid like that." I pondered at some names.

"More like Unicorns-Fairies-and-Fluffy-Cute-Things-Land. UFFCTLand for short," Natsume suggested. "How exactly do you plan on taking Nightmareland for me anyway?"

I grinned, "Oh you know, the way every Disney girl does. Love." I poked him.

His face screwed up in disgust, "I'd almost forgotten why I hated Disney movies."

I mock-gasped, "No, Natsume! You can't hate Disney movies!"

"Hey, I'm Evil King Natsume, remember?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Ruka said in amusement, "But the teacher wants all the groups to gather together because we'll be leaving soon enough."

"Damn, we didn't even get to go on that many rides," I cast a look at Natsume in accusation. "Come on then Evil King." I started to walk forward to rejoin with Hotaru and the Permilicious Sumire, but Natsume's hand went to my arm again. "Yes?"

I'd never seen the face of guilt on Natsume, even throughout childhood it had seemed that if Natsume did anything out of the ordinary, he meant to. If he had caused troubled, he'd meant it. I don't think I ever want to see this look again. It just didn't suit him. "I'm sorry about, well, before."

"Nastume! Are you going all soft and mushy on me already? Pull yourself together, Evil King, you're supposed to be thwarting my plans to take over Nightmareland!" I grinned, taking his hand in mine. "Victory seems close for the Benevolent Queen!"

He snorted, "Don't be so sure about that." He leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead. My eyes flew wide open with shock. "I'll make sure you turn into the Evil Queen way before that." He had to drag me after the others because I'd frozen.

"How are you going to manage that?" I ask warily.

"Not telling," he replied, a glint in his eyes.

"Hurry _up_, you two!" Sumire called from far in front of us. The others had managed to get away from us. "There's no time to be all lovey-dovey. You're scarring all the little children for life."

* * *

"You know what, 'Benevolent Queen'?"

"Yes, oh Evil King?"

"UFFCTLand sounds like a bloody nightmare. You've already started walking down the path of the Evil Queen."

"Hey!"

* * *

Author's Note:

I've been writing this for ages, so if parts suddenly change and sound weird, it's because I haven't had the same mind frame while writing them. (i.e. My subconscious has been acting up. I almost wrote something about monkies riding banana surfboards but refrained.)

Anyway. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. WHOOOOOO 2011!

Love,

My Fleeting Touch.

Read and Review pretty please. :)


End file.
